


Best Gift of All

by ShadowReaver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, It's at the very end, M/M, Nothing explicit but still there, R76 Secret Santa 2020, Smut, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaver/pseuds/ShadowReaver
Summary: R76 Secret Santa 2020 for SlynxPrompt: Jack and Gabe are both back at Overwatch following a hard-fought battle against Talon. Fluffy holiday shenanigans ensue. Smut is encouraged (please no non-con).
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Best Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slynx/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this and participating in this event. It was an honor and I hope that my giftee and everyone enjoys this fun little story!
> 
> I do have a small little not super descriptive smut part at the end. I will make sure that it is clearly marked for those who do not want to read it. There is no story after so you are not missing anything important if you wish to not read it.

Gabriel let out a sigh as he and Jack finally made it to the door of the room that they shared in the Gibraltar Base. They had just returned from a rather difficult, but successful mission. He was honestly surprised there was no injury on their side as the call had called in as urgent right as they were all getting ready for the large holiday party that the younger agents had planned for the entire team. Something about getting to know each other better and to relax. Something everyone had been looking forward to.

He himself had just started getting himself ready allowing him to change into his actual mission gear even if he did go with something more suited to the holidays instead of the usual black. Though he had to say he was particularly fond of the ‘Shiver’ variation of his outfit. His dear husband Jack who had been fully dressed and wrapping the many presents they had for the other team members ended up just throwing on his boots and visor, grabbing his pulse rifle and leaving his garish Christmas sweater in plain view of anyone to see. Tracer had even done the entire mission in and elf’s costume for crying out loud, how no one got seriously injured he will never know. Especially since the energetic Brit zipped about the entire battlefield with a stick with mistletoe hanging off the end of it from a sting. Though he had to admit it was amusing to see each of the different couples finding a way to share a kiss in the middle of battle and certainly threw off their enemy. It had been a rather fun game and morale had been lifted greatly.

He was drawn from his thoughts as the sound of their door sliding shut reached his ears and his husband let out a soft, questioning hum. “You  feeling alright Angel?” He asked softly as he turned his head towards him and pressed his face plate against forehead of his own mask. The arm around his waist tightened just slightly showing the younger man’s worry over his seemingly lethargic state.

“Just over did it with the powers a little bit but I am alright  _ mi amor _ .” He reassured as he nuzzled against his husband. He had been having a grand old time making his former employer’s  minions quake with fear. They feared him when he worked for them and now, they no longer had the immunity of Talon holding his leash, they were free game. He had fed well but the overuse of his powers made him feel thin, less human and he could feel the alterations that his body had taken on due to this. He was a living Eldrich horror and knew that without his mask and armor it would be proven. “Guess I’m just feeling tired after such a lovely holiday meal. You know how it goes.” He teased gently to hopefully relieve some of Jack’s worry. He really was  fine; it would just take a little time to pull himself back together where he felt comfortable in his own skin again.

“You did look like you were having fun out there.” Jack teased with a chuckle as he led them further into their apartment and into their bedroom. “I will admit that it was hilarious watching them nearly piss themselves at the sight of you. You were a wonder to watch out there my frightening, amazing husband.” When they reached the bed, Jack helped him to sit on the edge of the bed before kneeling to help remove his heavy, armored boot before removing his own. As he moved over to place their boots in their spot outside the closet so that they could clean them later he made another thoughtful noise before turning back to look at him, the red of his visor settling on him.

“We don’t have to go to the party if you don’t want to. The others would understand if you did not feel up to it.” He offered gently as he made his way over to the desk where he removed his visor and face plate for later maintenance. Pale blue eyes turned to meet his own through the holes of his mask, nothing but loving affection and worry within them. He made his way over and cupped his hands around his face in a loving gesture, not minding that his own mask was still in place. “Don’t push yourself on their account or mine.”

“I will be fine  _ mi  _ _ corazón _ .” He replied softly, leaning into the gentle touch. “But it will take me a little longer to get myself ready. You go ahead and get yourself cleaned up. I’ll finish wrapping the presents so you can take them with you when you go. I’ll follow once I’ve made myself more presentable. I didn’t hand make all those presents just to hand them out to each person individually.”

“Of course, my love.” Jack replied simply leaning down to press a kiss to the forehead of his mask. “I’ll see you in a little bit but if you change your mind please don’t be afraid to tell me. I just want you to be comfortable.” Gabriel’s chest warmed at his husband’s caring nature. No matter what he knew Jack would look after him and make sure that he was taken care of. But he knew he would be alright once he had a chance to concentrate on himself. He gently gave the younger man a shove towards the bathroom as he stood to move over the half-wrapped presents that had been abandoned only mere hours ago. He worked off his gauntlets and tossed them over onto the desk chair before sitting down to work.

* * *

Jack took a sip of the hot spiced cider in his mug as he took a seat on a free spot on one of the common room couches. He let out a deep breath as he lowered the mug and cupped it in his hands. He once again looked towards the door to the room hoping to see his husband making his way through it soon. It had been a decent about of time since he had finished bringing in the presents to place under the large tree and everyone else had arrived. They were just waiting on their last member to arrive before passing out the gifts. He had managed to convince them to go ahead and start eating without Gabriel knowing his lover would feel guilty if they went hungry because of him. The older man would already be feeling a bit insecure and raw when he arrived, it was the last thing he would need to be feeling.

By the time he finished his cider he had made the decision that he was going to go check on his husband. Standing he placed his now empty cup on the side table next to the couch and made his way to the door. As he made his way through the door, he was met with Gabriel making his way down the hall. He let out a sigh of relief as he made his way towards him. He was greeted with a small, sheepish smile and he immediately reached out to pull the other man into his arms. He could not help but notice that they were dressed in matching outfits. Black pants and shoes, with a hand knitted sweater in sapphire blue with a beautiful snowflake pattern in silver.

“Sorry if I worried you  _ cariño _ _.”  _ His lover whispered quietly his eyes downturned. He gently reached up and gently coaxed him to look up at him with a hand under his chin. Those large, amber eyes met his own allowing him to see a hint of glowing red within them. “I was having trouble getting everything back under control.”

“There is nothing to be ashamed of Sweetheart.” He assured as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his lips. “I’m just glad that you are ok and felt up to coming.” He moved his hand to run back through the long, gentle curls that were falling around his lover’s shoulders.

“Thank you.” Gabriel replied stepping into his embrace and resting his head under his chin. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he began to sway them slowly. The fact that the man was here spoke to his want to be part of the celebration, but he could feel how the other just needed a little comfort and reassurance before he could face everyone else. He continued to run his fingers through the soft, salt and pepper curls. He knew his husband found the action soothing and he hummed in contentment over the treatment.

Eventually when Gabriel pulled away from their embrace, he met his eyes, and a smile was on his face. The red had completely faded from his eyes only leaving the beautiful amber behind. He returned the smile before leaning in for one last kiss. As they turned back towards the door towards the common room, he made sure to leave a hand on his husband’s lower back as a reassurance that he was there with him. He could not help but laugh as his lover entered the room with a dramatic statement that the party could finally start now that he had arrived.

* * *

The gifts had been a hit for everyone on the team. Gabriel had hand knit sweaters for everyone with matching ones for each of those that were in relationships. He could not help the feeling of pride at the praises and gratitude sent his way. It made him feel like maybe he was starting to get accepted among everyone. He had been struggling to fit back and get used to the fact that he could trust those around him again. Wanting to show his appreciation and help get himself into their good graces he had worked his ass off to make sure he had one for every member of the recalled Overwatch team.

“I’m so proud of you.” Jack stated as they made their way back to their room. He felt as Jack turned to place a kiss against his temple and tightened his arm that was looped around his waist. When he shifted to look up at his husband, he was greeted with nothing but pure adoration in his expression in those bright blue eyes. He could feel his cheeks flush with the praise. “Now I think it’s time for our own little holiday celebration. I want my chance to spoil you after everything we’ve been through.”

He averted his eyes at the reminder of all the years they had been separated. He had only joined back up with Overwatch a little under a year ago. It had taken time for Jack to forgive him and allow them an attempt at their relationship. It was only a few months ago that they had moved to share their old room at the base. It had been slow but even just being able to sleep next to his husband again was more than he had ever expected or hoped for. He leaned further into Jack’s side and turned to place a kiss against his lover’s stubbled cheek. He knew arguing against this point would be a losing battle. Jack had always strived to spoil him in every way possible when they were younger. Now that they were back together that had ramped up tenfold. He just hoped that his own holiday surprises went over well with his lover. He was still nervous to push things too far and too fast but he knew how much Christmas had always meant for  Jack, so he felt that he needed to make it special for him as well.

He had to force himself not to hold his breath as they entered their quarters and Jack stopped in his tracks to take in the sight before him. Instead of being greeted with the dull overhead lights the door was dark save for the twinkling of Christmas lights wrapped around the tree in the corner of the room. The soft, white lights reflected off the colorful ornaments and garland. The lit crystal star on the top scattering faceted patterns along the wall and ceiling in a beautiful display. He let Jack go as the man moved forward, a look of awe on his face as he took in the sight, something he had not seen in many years.

“Gabriel...” he heard his husband breath as he turned back around to face him, eyes glittering with unshed tears. Immediately, he moved forward to comfort his husband when he reached out for him. He wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders as he felt the other man bury his face into his space between his shoulder and neck. He nuzzled into the silver hair at his temple as he felt the other man trembling, his breathing shivering out, full of emotion.

“ _ Lo  _ _ siento _ _ mi  _ _ vida _ _.”  _ He murmured softly. “I know this is something that we always did together...I just wanted you to have a nice surprise...”

“It’s beautiful,” Jack managed out as he buried his face further against his shoulder. He could feel the fabric of his sweater becoming wet with the other man’s tears began to soak through. He felt the hands clutching at his back tighten as if the thought of letting him go, for even a moment would be too much to  bare . “I never thought that I would have something like this again...I never dared to imagine...”

“It’s alright  _ mi sol.”  _ He assured knowing just how overwhelming this all was for the two of them. Neither of them ever believed that they would be able have any of this again. Their husband, home and family had been a long-forgotten dream until recently and even then, the hope was still painful to think of at times. That they could even have some semblance of what they had before. He tightened his embrace around his husband wondering if what he had planned might be a little too much. Maybe he was thinking too far ahead if just this simple gesture was enough to cause this type of reaction. “I’ve got you.”

They stood like that for a time before Jack was able to compose himself and pull away enough to face him. Gabriel moved to cup his husband’s face with both hands and wipe away the tears that had fallen. He was met with a gentle, loving smile and he could not help but return one of his own. He leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to his lips, the arms around his waist tightening at the action. When he pulled back to look in those too blue  eyes, he knew that he would do whatever it took to keep this man in his arms.

“I know this has already been a lot...but I do have one more gift for your  _ mi  _ _ amado _ .” He breathed into the space between them. His stomach was twisting with  anxiety, but he knew that he needed to finish what he had started. “I know that we said we would not do gifts this year but...”

“You are not the only one bad at following that little agreement.” Jack laughed; the deep gravel of his voice lightened with amused affection. Blue eyes crinkled at the corner with the large smile that crossed his face before he pulled back, taking one of his hands and gently pulling him towards the hallway that led to their bedroom. His heart nearly stopped for a second as he thought they were heading to their bedroom where he had his own gift waiting. He was relieved, and a little curious, when they stopped in front of the door that had once been an office for them back in the day. He had never had a reason to go in there. He turned a curious look on his husband and could not help but smile at the excitement that he saw there. “Close your eyes.”

He raised a brow in question but did as asked. Not like it would not be a surprise once he opened the door. Though he would not take away that look of absolute excitement, something he had not seen in such a long time. He heard as the door handle was turned and the door pushed open. A warm hand was placed onto his lower back as he was gently directed into the room. He heard Jack hit the switch for the lights as they passed through and he felt like he was about to vibrate out of his skin in anticipation. What was it that Jack would be going through so much trouble to keep a surprise?

“Now, open!” Jack instructed, excitement lacing his voice in a way he had not heard in a very long time. With a small chuckle of  amusement, he followed the  order and his breath was stolen from him in an instant.

Before him stood what only could be described as his dream sewing room. There was a large desk against one wall where a brand new, state of the art sewing machine was set up. The brilliant white of the machine stood out against the rich dark stain of the wood. Along the back of the desk there were small, nearly organized shelves to keep various little things that might otherwise get lost. Above those were two adjustable lamps that could be pulled down when needed. Between those was a magnifying glass that would help with small detail work and help avoid eye strain.

Turning toward the long wall next to the desk he spotted dozes of racks holding rolls of beautiful, expensive fabrics. The wooden racks and dowels stained the same rich color as the desk. There were matching shelves for smaller blots of fabric to be tucked away and safely stored. Turning to the other wall revealed two brand new dress forms ready and waiting to be used.

He could feel the tears streaming down his face, his hands having come up to cover the lower part of his face as he took everything in. He felt as Jack’s hand began to rub gentle circles into his back and helped him bring himself back to reality. He turned towards his husband and was met with a gentle smile and a loving gaze. “Jackie...” was all he managed to whimper before he was reaching out to pull his husband into a loving kiss, pouting every ounce of emotion he felt into it. When they parted for air, words still seemed to catch in his throat. He whimpered in frustration, pulling Jack closer as he the other man shushed him gentle. The look of absolute adoration in his eyes more than enough to convey his own understanding.

“It’s alright my love.” He soothed gently. “I just figured with the amount of time we spend here you could use a space of your own. Some place to get away when things get to be too much. Get back into one of the hobbies that make you so happy. I wanted you to start feeling like this was home. I know it’s not much in the grand scheme of things, but I hope it can be a start.” He leaned forward and gently kissed away the tears that fell down his cheeks. He could not help much close his eyes in contentment as his heart beat painfully in his chest. Oh, how he loved this man more than anything, always thinking about him and taking care of every possible need.

With emotions still clogging his throat he pulled back and took one of Jack’s hands in both of his own. He brought it up to his mouth to place a reverent kiss to the back of it before he turned to tug him out of the room and back towards their bedroom. He opened the door without any fanfare, dragging his husband through the room though the man had tried to stop to take in the room around him.

The room was lit only with the soft white glow of white Christmas lights that were strung around high on the room’s walls. The soft, intimate glow highlighting just how impeccably clean the room was. Any sign of their dirtied, scattered clothing was gone. Their boots cleaned and placed away into the closet. The desk was cleared of clutter, both their masks sitting in the center of the now clean surface. The bed was impeccably made, red satin sheets peeking from beneath the fluffy black comforter. On one of the bedside tables sat a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, two crystal glasses sitting on either side. Between the glasses, in front of the silver bucket sat a small, black velvet box.

It was this box that Gabriel headed straight towards. He finally released Jack’s hand as he picked it up in a shaking grip. He turned around to watch his lover looking around in wonder. He would have loved to do this like he had planned but with his emotions running so high it was not going to happen. He had prepared a speech and everything, something he had practiced over and over until he could get through it perfectly. Those white lights made those expressive blue eyes sparkle as they once again turned towards him and met his own gaze.

Reaching out he gently took one of Jack’s hand into his own and pressed the box into his hand. He watched the emotions play over his husband’s face as he stared down at item he had been presented with. He released his grip on his hand so that he could bring the small gift up between them. There was no mistaking the shape of the box and he could see tears start to form in his lover’s eyes as he moved to open it. Nestled within the soft cushions of the box sat two simple, yet familiar rings.

“Gabi...” Jack breathed; eyes wide as they turned back up to him. “I thought these were lost in the explosion...how...?”

“Jesse,” he managed finally able to clear his throat as he looked down at the open box between them. “When he decided to leave...I asked him if he would keep them safe for me...I’m surprised he agreed with how mad he was...but...I’m forever grateful for it...” He explained simply knowing that was all that needed to be said. When he had been speaking with the cowboy about his plans, he had presented the two rings to him on a silver chain he had been wearing around his neck.

“Jack...” he started again raising to meet his husband’s eyes once again. “I know this might be too soon, too fast. I know I’m not the best with all of this and I’ve done so much to hurt you...but I wanted to ask...if you might want to try making this thing between us official again...maybe...even be willing to renew our vows...I love you...so much...I never stopped, and I never will.” He knew he was taking a big chance. Yes, they were sharing their bed again, they were showing affection to one another, but this might be too much. They had yet to express love for each other again and maybe all this together might be over the top. But he needed to Jack to understand just how much this man meant to him. He would accept it if Jack told him no, he would just be happy knowing that he even cared enough to humor him. He knew he did not deserve this man’s forgiveness or his love after everything that he has done but now he could say he placed all his cards on the table. He would not hide anything from his husband laying his heart on the line to prove it.

He watched the emotions play through those too blue eyes, his heart racing in his chest as he just hoped he would not get a full rejection. If this was too much, if he did not feel the same, he would accept it. As Jack’s attention fell back to the rings, he could not help but feel his heart sink knowing the look of uncertainty that was in his expression before he closed his eyes. He could feel tears streaming down his face once again and he took a shaky breath ready to apologize and let Jack know that he understood. That he would do whatever it was that he wanted even if that meant leaving until he could think things through. Apologize for attempting to push him too fast and too far.

He was startled from his thoughts when his left hand was caught and pulled up by gun calloused hand. His eyes opened to watch as his old wedding band was gently placed on his ring finger. The matching ring on Jack’s hand glittering in the gentle light. A sob escaped him before he could even realize it and he was pulled into a tight embrace. He clung to his husband as he sobbed, the emotions just too much for him to handle. He could hear Jack’s own uneven breathing as he attempted to sooth him, assure him that everything was going to be alright.

“I love you too.” Jack stated with such certainty he knew to doubt him would be blasphemy. He whimpered, clutching to the younger man that much tighter. He let himself just weep in relief knowing he had not been a fool. After a bit he felt Jack loosen his grip around him, one hand coming up to coax him back so they could face each other properly once again. “You are the greatest gift I ever could have received. You are all that I have ever wanted or needed. Nothing would make me happier than to officially call you my husband once again.” He explained before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. Untangling his hands from his husband’s sweater he threw his arms up around his neck and pulled him in tighter.

“Will you let me take care of you tonight?” His lover asked when he finally was convinced to pull away. “Let me show you just how much you mean to me. Let me love you and treat you with the care you deserve.” He let out a whimper at those words and nodded his head as he leaned forward to steal another kiss.

“Anything you wish...” he stated as he was backed towards the bed. “How could I say no to such a loving Husband.” That earned him a chuckle and a smile in response. The hole in his heart felt like it was finally beginning to mend now that he had the total love of his husband again. Knowing that he wanted him back just as much. It was honestly just as much a gift for himself as for the man holding him and that was something he would happily accept.

* * *

SMUT

When he felt the back of his legs hit the bed, he gently moved one hand to press against Jack’s chest. He pushed him back a bit with a soft smile when the other man pouted at him. He turned just enough that he could grab the top covers and turn them down out of the way. He could not help but laugh as he felt warm, gun calloused hands move beneath his own sweater and start working it up. He turned his head back towards his husband who did not even try to hide his mischievous smile. “Can’t help wanting to unwrap my present as soon as possible. Especially one as special and beautiful as you.” He stated in way of explanation as his hands continued to travel up his torso.

He could feel the heat of a blush on his features as he turned away, shyly averting his gaze. He had a hard time believing that but was not about to fight the finer details with him at that moment. The soft praise making his heart ache with a love and want that he never thought he would hear again. As the hands paused in their journey, he turned his eyes back to meet bright blue that showed a hint of concern at his own hesitation. With a small smile he reached down himself to fully remove his sweater and toss it aside. He did not go through all this trouble to let his husband think that he was having second thoughts.

Once tossing the offending garment off to the side he reached for the warm hands still resting against him. He encouraged them into movement again as he leaned in for another kiss. It only took a moment for Jack to be spurred back into motion, hands exploring the newly revealed skin. A shiver ran down his spine causing him to break the kiss with a soft gasp. It had been so long since he had felt such an intimate touch, not since they had separated all those years ago. But even with that time it seemed as if those hands remembered exactly where to go, what to do to make him a weak, shivering mess.

He let out a whimper as Jack moved to kiss his way down to his neck where he nuzzled into the sensitive skin below his jaw. Before he could gather himself up enough to even think of reciprocating any form of affection, he was being encouraged to sit on the edge of the bed. He blinked dazedly up at his lover as he pulled away from him so that he could strip himself of his own sweater before returning to his embrace. He greeted him eagerly, hands reaching out to explore the new scars that now marred the younger man’s body. He was determined to learn them all over again, no matter how long  it took.

Jack let out a content hum as he leaned in to once again claim his lips, pressing until his back hit the soft satin sheets. A light moan escaped him as the feeling of being pressed into the luxurious bedding. He let his hands wander down to hook into the belt loops in his lover’s pants and pulled him closer. He opened his legs allowing Jack to settle between them as he settled his weight atop him an answering moan as they settled together so perfectly. His silver haired lover once again left his lips to trail kisses down his body, adding lit nips to the skin causing him to shiver with the sensation.

He felt so overly sensitive to Jack’s touch, the years apart making him touch starved for the younger man. Now even just these simple shows of affection caused sparks to run down his spine urging him to roll his hips up into the answering pressure above him. He heard his lover’s breath hitch at the movement as he paused, seemingly just as sensitized as he was. Knowing they could finish just like this he knew he would have to help move things along. Though pleasant enough, this was not how he wanted to spend this night.

“Jackie... _ mi  _ _ vida _ _...por favor.” _ He pleaded breathlessly.

“ Shhh , it’s alright. I’ve got you  baby .” Jack cooed gently pulling away from where he had been lavishing affection. Bright blue eyes nearly overtaken with black in desire. He missed the warmth and weight as he pushed back so that he could strip them both from the rest of their clothing with little fanfare. He instinctively reached over to the bedside table before he looked to him with a questioning look. He felt a furious blush cross his face as he gave a small nod indicating that he had in fact planed this far ahead. As Jack moved to get the supplies he had prepared earlier, he moved further up onto the bed so that he could lay his head onto one of the plush pillows. He watched the play of muscles beneath pale, scarred skin with the same rapt attention he had when they were younger. To him Jack would always be the most beautiful person in the world, no  number of scars or age would ever change that.

Reaching out he let his hand rub against his husband’s back earning him a hum of appreciation and him leaning into the touch. It was only a moment longer before he turned back towards lube in hand. He moved to kneel between his spread thighs while slicking his fingers not wanting to take any more time than he had to. However much of a hurry he might be in, his touch remained gentle and slow as he reached down between his cheeks and began to rub his fingers around his entrance to get him used to the sensation once again.

Letting out a gasp he reached out towards his lover you willingly entered his embrace with soft words of encouragement and gentle kisses. His husband prepped him with a tenderness and care that he had long since forgotten. The younger man taking his time to assure he would feel none of the discomfort that could have been present. Any flinch or whimper was soothed away with soothing kisses and loving words till finally he could not take any more.

“Please...I need you...” he managed out, nearly sobbing with the need to be filled by the man he loved. The gentle teasing pushing him far closer to the edge than he had been prepared for. He wanted to reach them to reach their climax together, as sappy as that might sound. His pleading gaze was met by one of pure love and adoration, tears threatening once again to fall from the sheer force of the emotion he found there.

“Need you too Angel.” Jack soothed as he removed his fingers and moved to slick himself up. Lining up the soldier leaned forward to distract him with a kiss as he slowly pressed into him for the first time in years. A moan was pulled from each of them with each roll of hips pressing them closer together. When fully joined he locked his legs around Jack’s narrow waist and latched his arms around his neck holding him flush against his body, needing his lover’s weight to ground him into reality. Proof that this was  actually happening and not just another hopeful dream.

Their coupling was gentle, slow and deliberate. The pleasure building in a gentle wave to crash over them all to soon. They lay together still entwined and connected for some time before either had the energy or desire to move. They shared gentle kisses before Jack pulled away to get a cloth to clean them both up. Assured that he was comfortable the soldier climbed back into the bed, reaching to pull the top sheet and comforter up over them. 

Gabriel allowed his husband to settle before he snuggled up into his side, something that he had not allowed himself to do until this moment. It had been hard just getting used to sharing a bed again, much less anything else. But he hoped Jack would allow him this even if for a little while. He desperately missed falling asleep in his husband’s arms; it had been the only place he had ever truly felt safe. He could not help but press a smile into the pale skin as those powerful arms locked around him with a fierce protectiveness. He was looking forward to the rest of the holiday if Jack was going to be wary of sharing him with others. He was his gift after all, and Jack was not going to be keen on sharing him in even the most innocent sense for a time. It was definitely something that he could live with and would thoroughly enjoy.


End file.
